Demigod Story
by LongLiveLizzie
Summary: I didn't want this. So will someone please explain to me why, instead of finishing my book report, I'm on a suicide mission to save my idiot baby brother, I have to keep my friends (relatively) safe, and try not fall too hard for a stupid son of Hades. My name is Christine, I'm a daughter of Demeter, and oh fuck- Eve is having a panic attack.
1. Chapter 1:Chris

Chapter 1- Chris

My name is Christine Rhode, but if you could call me Chris I'd really appreciate it. My fist has an adverse natural reaction to the name Christine and will cause damage to anyone who calls me that. Permanent damage. I don't know what to tell you about myself, aside from the fact that I'm pretty average looking. And, up until about three weeks ago, I thought I was a totally average 16 yr. old who's main worries were that her best friend's mom wasn't drunk off her ass and keeping her tattoo a secret from her dad. I couldn't have been more wrong. Turns out, nothing in my life is, was, or is ever going to be normal. My whole world just shifted all because of one tiny little fact about my heritage. Everything I thought I knew about my mother was a lie supposedly told to protect me. I didn't ask for my world to be chewed up by a monster and spit back out all messed up and upside down. I just wanted to be as normal as possible. Guess that was just too good to be true.

The only thing that has made this whole ordeal bearable is that it didn't just happen to me, it also happened to my three closest friends. Cassie, Ash, and little Evie. Cassie has brown hair and bright green eyes while Ash is blonde with freaky grey eyes. Evie has what I like to call fire hair and ice eyes. Cass&Ash are really tight and 15, but Evie is only 14. The worst part of this was them expecting me to be strong, and not give up, when all I wanted to do was break down and cry over the fact that I might never see my baby brother again.

Right now you must be wondering what happened to make me feel this way, why I'm being all uber-emotional about whatever it was that happened. Guess it's time to tell you. My mother is Demeter the goddess of agriculture, and I'm one of her daughters. This basically means a life of fighting to survive to the next day (only to repeat the process again) and never being able open up to anyone unless I'm certain their a)not trying to kill me and b)a demigod like me. On the flipside, I get a greater family than I could have ever imagined, and the feeling that I finally belong somewhere.

Lucky me, right?


	2. Chapter 2:Eve

Chapter 2- Evie

Evelyn Greene they call me, also known as Evie. Yep. That's me. I have tan skin, scarlet hair that my mom says reminds her of the sunset, and blue eyes as clear as the sky. I am born and raised in New York City, starting my freshmen year at Goode High school. I'm probably world-wide known as the peppiest one in my group of friends, though I would like to be referred as the one with the biggest smile. Our group, also known as the nobodies, all has ADHD and dyslexia. Well let's see, there's Cassie, Ash, and Chris (who by the way all have dumb first names like mine), are indeed my best friends. You might feel sorry for us, but trust me our lives are a blast.

Well until three weeks ago, when I learned who I really was. I learned the cruel truth that I did not see in my birth certificate. BAM… Just like that. I was a demigod… Well a daughter of Apollo, the god of the sun, music, poetry, and healing. It might not be that surprising if you you've already got this whole situation drilled in your mind and accepted, because in fact I do love music (I play guitar and am even a composer), am great at poetry, and this also explains my habits of getting up as the sun rises (which is not exactly normal for a teenager, let me tell you that, especially my friends). Although since, I had no idea that Greek gods and goddesses existed, I might have thought I had gone slightly insane.

It all started when our classmate George needed to talk to me. See, George is a scrawny kid, two inches shorter than me at 5 0', also being crippled, making him excused from PE and dance class for probably his entire life. Well, I was pretty nervous, probably because he seemed like he could pee in his pants at any moment.

"We have to go now," he declared as if I didn't follow him, the entire world would crash down on me.

"What?" I said, probably gaping at him like he finally gotten a screw loose.

"Stop staring at me. Listen, you and your friends are in danger. We have to get to safety."

Being the polite person I am, I asked the next question in the head without screaming on the top of my lungs that there was a mad person next to me, "Where are we going?"

"Camp Half blood."

Next thing I knew, I was being dragged by someone who's not even supposed to walk without crutches. It was as humiliating as a delusional grandmother showing me where the bathroom was. I might have screamed of protest, but my brain was beginning to process everything:

"_We're in danger. We're cutting school. A half paranoid George is supposed to lead us to safety. Oh, this is going to look so bad on my permanent record."_

When I could finally see clearly again and not that blurry glob of people's feet when being dragged. First thing I see was none other than yours truly, Chris. Chris had practically adopted me seeing as my dad left me and my mom always has a hangover. Then I saw the faces of Cass and Ash, who are almost exactly alike besides their totally different appearances. Even though, they were all older than me, we still got along pretty well like a little family. I gripped my head, trying to focus on them a little better. (Well, being dragged down five floors unwillingly can do that to someone.)

"What going on, Evie?" asked Cass looking worried, which was a first, considering she's usually indifferent, not having any care in the world.

I was hyperventilating, seeing the crazy mess we were put into and my friend's worried expressions. I couldn't find myself to speak.

All I could get out, "George, bonkers, danger, camp."

"Yea, sure. Eve I'M the crazy one and you're supposed to be totally sane, remember?" was Chris's totally sarcastic remark to my admittedly odd explanation.

Before I could calm down, a voice behind me shouted, "Look out!"

I turned, looking at a hazy image of fangs and snorting flames.

That's when I blacked out.


End file.
